forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliens
Daemonite Racial Description= |-|Members= Placeholder.jpg| TBA Kherubim Racial Description= |-|Members= Placeholder.jpg| TBA Kree Racial Description=The Kree are a race of blue and pink skinned humanoids that resemble humans. The higher gravity and nitrogen levels have led to them being super strong and durable compared to humans. Kree are a genetically stagnant race that one day will lead to their extinction. War-like and conquers the Kree have expended from their home world of Hala and carved out a galactic empire. The Kree Empire is led by the Supreme Intelligence, a sentient computer consisting of a collective of the minds of the greatest Kree to ever live. They have been at war with the Skrull for millions of years, and it began in the Blue Area of the Earth's Moon in a competition between the Kree and the plant-like Cotati who were both natives to the same planet. The Kree build the city, while the Cotati built the oxygen-bearing atmosphere. The Cotati were declared the winners of the competition and in retaliation for such shame, the prideful Kree killed the Cotati on the moon and the Skrull Ambassadors before stealing their technology. After mastering the stolen technology, they began to war against the Skrull with Earth caught between them. |-|Public Opinion=Other than Captain Marvel, the Kree are seen as invaders and bullies. This is because the Kree and Skrull have publicly used Earth as a battlefield before during the Second Golden Age of heroes. Luckily most of it was kept quiet, but the end result ended with the President being held hostage and forced to declare Earth as a slave state to the Skrull as the Skrull posed as heroes, then the Kree got involved and started a fight, and the real heroes showed up with Captain Marvel to restore order and kick both of the races' infiltration units off of Earth. It is suspected that this was the ammo that those who wanted to bring about the downfall of heroes needed to begin their campaign. |-|Members= Marvel_Captain_Marvel.jpg| Captain Marvel Hulkling.jpg| Hulkling Half-Breed Carol_Danvers.jpg| Ms. Marvel Genetically Altered Korugarian Racial Description= |-|Public Opinion=The public does not currently have a high opinion of the Korugarian as the only one they have ever met was the terrorist Sinestro. This could change however should someone of Korugarian origin make an effort to do so, though it would not be easy. |-|Members= Sinestro_pask_colors_by_spiderguile.jpg| Sinestro Soranik_Natu.jpg| Soranik Natu Martian Racial Description=Originally known as the Burning Martians twenty-thousand years ago, they were the dominate life form on the planet Ma'aleca'andra or Mars. Each one was perpetually ablaze with a glowing halo of fire. Ruthless and barbaric, their life goal was to wage a never-ending war against each other. As their technology grew however, the Guardians of the Universe realized they had a problem as they realized they would be a threat to the entire Universe. To save the race from ultimate death, the split them into three different races, causing their powers to split as well. This brought to birth the Green Martians, White Martians, and the Yellow Martians. They were also all programmed with a genetic weakness toward fire within their very physiology as a deterrent against violence. They were then left alone to evolve. The Green Martians and Yellow Martians developed similar, while the White Martians were very war-like. They all explored the stars. It is believed however that the Yellow Martians died out, but new evidence pointed otherwise. The Klaramarians of Klaramar, are a race of yellow skinned Saturnians possible descended from the Yellow Martians. Klaramarians all appear to have yellow-orange skin, pointy ears, a total lack of facial features, and are telepaths. |-|Green Martian Racial Description=The Green Martians developed into a peaceful civilization of philosophers, living in a cooperative culture. It is not that it was a utopia as they still needed politicians, judges, and police, but it was generally peaceful. Their civilization thrived as they traveled space and other planets, and actually visit the Egyptians and taught them to build the 1st Dynasty tombs at Saqqara (2920-2770 BC). About 200 to 300 years ago, there was the birth of twin brothers: J'onn J'onzz and Ma'alefa'ak. They both grew up to be Manhunters (Policemen), but when Ma'alefa'ak was revealed to have mind raped his own twin brother's wife who refused to cheat on him, the greatest crime possible in their society, it was revealed he was a sociopath. He never even understood why he was punished, his telepathy stripped from him. Ma'alefa'ak planned for revenge, and created it in the form of a telepathic plague called "Hronmeer's Curse," after the Martian God of Death and Art. AS the only non-telepathic Martian, only he would survive. Or so he thought. Due to Ma'alefa'ak's genetics being used for the plague, his twin brother J'onn J'onzz also survived. When J'onn J'onzz discovered what was done, the two brothers fought and it was believed to have ended at Ma'alefa'ak's death - or so J'onn J'onzz believes. |-|Public Opinion= |-|Green Martian Members= Martian_Manhunter_Family.jpg| Martian Manhunter Malefic.jpg| Malefic''' White Martian Racial Description=Barbaric and with a love for pain and suffer, the White Martians are very war-like. However, they were just as scientifically advanced as the other races on Mars. They even went so far as to configure their physiology to reflect their philosophy, becoming a separate race from the Green Martians and Yellow Martians. They had angular hairless humanoid bodies with chalky white skin which often forms bony ridges or plates, giving them the appearance of armor, and even a gaping mouth and horn on their thorax (stomach area). Their cruelty did not end there as they even genetically experimented on terrestrial animals and primitive humans which lead them to discover the Meta-Gene and X-Gene in humans. Due to their experiments, they actually altered the destiny of the human race. Where it would have lead to a society of superhumans, now only a select few humans will be able to develop powers. It was when they cloned themselves to create workers that trouble brewed beyond repair. The Green Martians treated the Red Saturnians as equals, while the White Martians treated the White Saturnians as slaves with cruelty. Between the genetic altering of humans and the sheer cruelty they displayed, this caused a war between the Green and White Martians in which the White Martians lost. The remaining White Martians were exiled to the Still Zone until they re-appeared Earth and thus formed the Justice League the first time. |-|White Martian Members= Miss_Martian.jpg| Miss Martian Majesdanian Racial Description=The Majesdanians have mastered space-travel on their own and have a law-abiding civilization. When Frank and Leslie Dean, parents of Karolina Dean were caught for criminal activities, they were exiled from their home world Majesdane. The race has been at war for about a decade or two with the Skrull, but there is talk of a peace treaty between them through the marriage of Karolina Dean who was born and raised on Earth and Prince Xavin of the Skrull. The Majesdanian physiology has the ability to manipulate solar energy in a variety of ways. It also causes their bodies to emit constant light unless suppressed by technology in varying soft rainbow colors. |-|Members= Karolina_Dean.jpg| Karolina Dean Skrull Racial Description=The Skrulls are a reptilian humanoid race of shape shifters. They originated on the planet Skrullos in the Andromeda Galaxy. They are the oldest known empire still in existence within their galaxy. They were originally a peaceful race of scientist and merchants, but their culture was forever changed and now they are a highly militaristic race of conquerors. Millions of years ago, they proposed a contest with the Kree and the Cotati which were races on the same planet. The prize - the Skrull's advanced technology. It took place on what would become the Blue Area of the Earth's Moon. The Kree build the city, while the plant-like Cotati built the oxygen-bearing atmosphere. The Cotati were declared the winners of the competition and in retaliation for such shame, the prideful Kree killed the Cotati on the moon and the Skrull Ambassadors before stealing their technology. After mastering the stolen technology, they began to war against the Skrull with Earth caught between them. It was this war that raged for millions of years and continues to today, that changed the Skrull into a militaristic empire of warriors and conquers. They are currently ruled by an Emperor or Empress from their Throneworld, and have a firm militaristic structure throughout their society. |-|Public Opinion=The Skrull are seen as lairs, monsters, invaders, and bullies. This is because the Kree and Skrull have publicly used Earth as a battlefield before during the Second Golden Age of heroes. Luckily most of it was kept quiet, but the end result ended with the President being held hostage and forced to declare Earth as a slave state to the Skrull as the Skrull posed as heroes, then the Kree got involved and started a fight, and the real heroes showed up with Captain Marvel to restore order and kick both of the races' infiltration units off of Earth. It is suspected that this was the ammo that those who wanted to bring about the downfall of heroes needed to begin their campaign. |-|Members= Hulkling.jpg| Hulkling Half-Breed Xavin.jpg| Prince Xavin Tamaranean Racial Description= |-|Members= Blackfire.jpg| Blackfire Darkfire.jpg| Darkfire Starfire.jpg| Starfire Other Alien Pages *Kryptonian *Daxamite Others are mentioned on the main Races page under the Aliens tab. Category:Races Category:Theme